The wristband is a frequently-used instrument for distinguishing among various groups of people. For example, wristbands may be used to identify persons in short term healthcare facilities, or to distinguish between levels of access (e.g., at a concert) or permissions. Thus, there is a significant market for wristbands. Wristbands with improved performance capabilities are desirable.
Many wristband designs require multiple steps to remove the wristband from its liner and subsequently affix it to the wearer. For example, the user may be required to remove the liner in order to expose adhesive, or to fold a part of the wristband over the face portion in order to secure the wristband in place. Some wristbands include adhesive on both ends thereof, which may make it difficult for the user to affix the wristband without attaching the adhesive to unattended areas. Additionally, this may make it difficult to remove the wristband when desired.